Containers for packaging and storing ammunition units of the type defined above are previously known and it can for example be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,933 and 7,546,917 both disclosing embedded tubs to store ammunition units.
In particular within the area of Insensitive Munitions (IM) there is a desire and requirement to protect weapon systems from external threats and in particular threats that can result in mass detonation. In order to estimate the IM-ability of a weapon system there are today available a number of standardized tests and standardized threats. Our proposed container solution has been designed to prevent mass detonation when testing “Sympathetic Reaction” (SR) according to a set standard.
The containers disclosed in the above cited US patents are not considered to fulfil now set standards.